iHave a Child
by RayLedgend
Summary: Carly's having a baby . . . and it's Spencer's. Will she go through with the pregnancy? How will Spencer react? And what's going to happen to iCarly? Warning: rated for an explicit scene in the beginning, and some naughty language.


Bushwell Plaza, Seattle Washington, 2:15 PM, April twenty-third. It was an uneventful and completely normal Saturday in that quaint little high-rise apartment complex . . . well, at least, that's what you would hear if you talked to most of the people in that building, but certainly not for Carly and Spencer, the Shay siblings. If you talked to them, you'd hear quite the story indeed. Oh, sure, it started out normal enough, as most days do, but it didn't take long for things to take an unexpected turn. You see, Spencer had been feeling horny all day that day. Not overpoweringly so where he'd resort to porn, or some such, but he was still thinking of sex a little more frequently than average. Still, he fought his sex drive and went about his day completely like usual . . . until he decided to take a shower, that is. It was there, as the steaming hot water melted away his greasy bedhead, that he began to grow a boner.

"That's it!" Spencer said aloud. "I've been putting up with being horny all damn day, and I'm not gonna take it anymore! I need release, and I need it now!"

Quickly, and with a strange sort of resolve, Spencer gripped his shaft as he slumped to a sitting position. At first, he rubbed it slowly, still easing into the mood. Countless sexual scenes of his own creation flashed in his mind, but none stayed long. He was looking for that one mental image that could really get him off, ya know?

Now, I'd like you to take 3 fucking seconds to make a guess who he ends up imagining. Honestly, go on and guess which person he masturbates to the thought of.

"Oh, Carly," Spencer moaned a very low moan that you could barely hear over the sound of running water. Of all the people he could have imagined, Carly, his own sister, was the one he most wanted to fuck. It was a common fantasy for Spencer. Carly was there, in his room, posing nude for a painting. The light was dim, poor lighting for doing artwork, but that isn't what they'd be doing for long. Quickly, Spencer would make the first move. He stepped closer to her with sex in his mind, and Carly understood him at once and put on a lustful smile. Then, Spencer leaned in and shared a deep tongue kiss with her, Carly returning the favor in full. Soon, Spencer would start rubbing Carly's pussy, masturbating her, and making her moan in delight. Carly moved her hips on instinct, and got wet to prepare for Spencer's entry.

And just like that, Spencer was jerking himself off with full force. His eyes were shut like he was sleeping, and his imagination took over fully. The scenes in Spencer's mind were changing quick as Carly and he would start to fuck each other in various positions. Carly's face was always full of pleasure and desperation for more, and Spencer was happy to give her what she wanted. She would moan a perfect girlish tone as Spencer would thrust faster and deeper and harder into her. Audibly, Spencer grunted as he was masturbating much more furiously now. His eyes shut tighter, and his mind started working in hyper speed. Spencer was finally nearing climax, and his imagination responded by bringing his fantasies to their own climax as well. Feeling like he was about to burst, Spencer held his breath and held out as long as he could, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Spencer, hurry it up! The rest of us need showers too, you know?"

It was with the sound of his sister's voice right outside the door that Spencer shot his load, catapulting a thick wad of semen onto the opposite side of the tub. Still he made sure not to sound like anything had happened. "Yeah, sure thing, Carly. Just gimme a sec to wash my face."

So, Spencer cleaned off his dick, wrapped himself into a towel and left the shower room. Then, Carly walked in and started the water. About 10 minutes later, Spencer was getting dressed when he heard a scream from the shower room. "I'm pregnant!"

Spencer rushed downstairs and Carly was already out of the bath and crying into her towel.

"Spencer . . . I-I'm preggers!"

"What the hell, Carly? What happened, who did you sleep with?"

"I don't know, nobody. I don't understand what happened. When I woke up this morning I was normal, but when I got out of the shower I got pregnant."

Spencer stepped back and gasped. "No . . . Carly, I think I know what happened."

"What? What is it, Spencer? Tell me!" The young Carly was sobbing now.

"I was jerking off in the shower before you came in, and some of my sperm must have crawled inside you."

"You mean the baby's yours? I can't have a incest baby!"

"Don't worry, Carly. I won't let you handle it alone. This is my baby just as much as yours, and I won't let you go through it alone. We'll work through this together!"

Over the next 9 months, Carly and Spencer fell in love and when Carly had the baby it showed no signs of birth defects. She named it Spencer jr., married Spencer and lived happily ever after with her wonderful family.

**The End**

**So, this story almost took a life of its own on me. It was supposed to be very low effort the whole way through, but when the masturbation scene started, I started writing it like I gave a shit. I kind of caught myself when the scene was wrapping up, and turned back to a low effort style, but I wonder if the change was jarring. Then again, it could be that there's no difference between my high effort and my low effort, or that my high effort really was never as high as I thought. I dunno. What I do know is that I can never get enough feedback. If I got any response out of you, I'd like to know. Didn't like it? Tell me why. If you did like it, boost my ego. Just give me something to work with! Well, I guess now that I've finished begging for reviews, I'll leave you all with that. See you next fanfiction!**


End file.
